Hear Me
by PerpetualRetrograde
Summary: Naruto x Kiba and sexually Naruto x Kiba x Sasuke. Kiba maintains a one-sided love for Naruto who sees it as nothing but mere sexual curiosity.
1. Chapter 1

_Forever this one sided love_.

Do nothing but feel. Stop thinking, Shut everything off.

"ah…"

His blue eyes were so gentle.

"Kiba…"

Hands gripped his waist tightly. Sharp pleasure filled Kiba's body. He lay back in ecstasy, crying out involuntarily as Naruto's throbbing member pushed deep inside him.

"Naruto…" he gasped.

"Kiba…amazing."

_I love you_

A shadow moved behind Naruto. Two pale hands wrapped them around Naruto's chest, gently teasing his nipples.

"I'm not a woman. I won't feel it there," Naruto protested.

"Hnh."

The hands drew back and a sudden movement jerked Naruto's body forward onto Kiba's. Their breaths intermingled. Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and slipped his tongue into his mouth. His fingers tangled through Naruto's thick blonde hair, rough underneath his fingertips.

_I love you so much_

Naruto broke off the kiss. "Sasuke! Damn it, slow down!" he gasped. Kiba could feel Sasuke's movement through the quivers in Naruto's body.

"Shut up…usura…tonkachi."

Sasuke's cold tone dissolved into his desire. Naruto winced again.

"If you don't start moving soon, dog boy will be angry." Sasuke bit the side of Naruto's neck, nipping the skin gently between his teeth.

"Huh." Naruto leaned down and met Kiba's hungry lips. He started to move again, in rhythm with Sasuke. A low moan escaped Naruto sending shivers shooting down Kiba's back.

"Hey…you okay?" he whispered, leaning in towards Kiba. Kiba nodded silently, a small tear escaping the corner of his eye.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Naruto kissed Kiba's forehead. "I'm sorry, bear with it just a little more. Here,"

His hands wrapped around Kiba's erection.

"Oh…." Kiba grabbed at Naruto's arms. "Naruto!"

"You're…really enjoying this," Sasuke mocked from behind Naruto.

"Shut up!"

"Sasuke, quit bullying," Naruto panted.

"Ah…shut up…I'm close."

"Nngh."

"I'm cumming!" Kiba gasped. Naruto's hand squeezed his cock as his back arched in pleasure. Naruto was moving faster now, completely out of sync with Sasuke's wild thrusts.

Kiba watched in a daze. Naurot's eyes closed as he climaxed, his open throat silver in the moonlight filtering in from the window. His seed flooded Kiba's insides.

"Ha…" Naruto collapsed onto Kiba, breathing hard. Their naked bodies lying together bathed in silver darkness, skin fevered from lust. Kiba breathed in Naruto's scent. It was a boyish scent. Like guts, training, ramen and….and Naruto.

_I love you _

Kiba felt Sasuke draw back. He quickly began to redress himself. Exhausted, Naruto flopped to the side and stayed there, staring at Sasuke through half closed eyes. He looked peaceful. Kiba wanted to tousle his hair.

Sasuke reached over and flipped on the light ending the moment.

"Leaving already?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Like I'd want to stay in your apartment. Tomorrow training at eight," he reminded as he started out the door.

"Huh. You're such a tight ass Sasuke," Naruto grumbled, sitting up. "I'm gonna take a shower. You coming Kiba?"

"Yeah. I need to clean up before I get home," Kiba sighed, sitting up as well. "My mom will smell you on me in an instant."

The door slammed behind Sasuke. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Geez…that guy is always so cold. Oh, my back." As Naruto stretched he flinched and grabbed his lower back. "Geez…how do you guys stand it so well?" he complained, "it hurts like hell."

"You guys?"

"You and Sasuke I mean. It's amazing how the entire thing even fits. That hole is not meant for taking—"

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba stopped him. "Let's take that bath already…I'm all sticky."

He started to dress slowly.

_It does hurt Naruto. It hurts so badly I think I just might die. _

_But you don't even know do you?_

_That for me this goes past curiosity._

_I love you._

_I love you this much so…_

_Why can't you see?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Kiba!"

Kiba glanced up from his training. He was with Akamaru at the usual clearing, alone as Shino and Hinata had both left on missions. Akamaru raised his head curiously and followed his master's gaze.

"N-naruto!"

The blonde grinned and waved. "Yo! You training? Can I join ya?"

"Uh…where's Sakura and Kakashi sensei?" Kiba stalled.

"Hm?" Naruto walked closer. "Sakura san just holed herself up in the library and I can't find Kakasi sensei. He's probably reading some naughty magazine again."

"What about Sasuke?" Kiba burst out. He instantly regretted it. He felt extremely anxious around Naruto and for some reason, felt pressured to keep up a conversation. Sasuke had been weighing on his mind since the three slept together so naturally it was the first thing that burst out of his lips.

"Geez, Kiba," Naruto said looking hurt, "If you don't want to train with me, you can just say so."

"No, that's not it," Kiba said quickly, mentally slapping himself. "You can train with me."

A smile returned to Naruto's face. He bounded eagerly towards Kiba and slung an arm playfully around his shoulders. Kiba stiffened but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"So what should we do first? Do you wanna spar? Man, it's been forever since we sparred, na?"

Kiba couldn't look him in the eye. His head hurt. His back hurt. His chest hurt. He couldn't do this.

"Um…yeah. N-Naruto, I don't feel very well. Can we train together another time?" Kiba asked. He clutched his jacket front, trying to calm his wildly thumping heart.

Naruto's smile dissolved into concern. He looked at his friend worriedly. He looked flushed. "Are you okay? " Naruto reached under Kiba's forehead protector.

"What are you doing?" Kiba stumbled backwards trying to escape Naruto's hand. Naruto grabbed him by the arm to keep him from falling.

"Hold still. I'm trying to take your temperature. I don't think you have a fever…" Naruto's eyes widened with realization. "I knew it! I was too hard on you last night, wasn't I?"

Kiba flushed at the mention of their night together.

"No, it's not that!" he whispered loudly, "and don't say it so loudly!"

"There's nobody here, geez. No, no, it's all my fault. Damn Sasuke…suggesting a three way…does it hurt here?"

Before Kiba could react, Naruto's hand brushed against his ass. He flinched as the material of his pants brushed against the sore skin.

"Don't touch!" he growled.

"It hurts right? I'm sorry Kiba. I have salve at home. C'mon, I'll lend you some." Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand and started to lead him back to the village.

"Wait! Naruto!"

Naruto was strong. Kiba wondered when he had acquired so much power. Akamaru whined and trailed the two boys.

"Akamaru, go back home. I'll be fine boy." Kiba jerked his hand away from Naruto and patted his best friend on his white head. Akamaru whined again.

"Tell mom I'm with a friend. Good boy. Akamaru licked Kiba's outstretched hand once and reluctantly turned around. As his dog headed down to the Inazuma compound, Kiba followed after Naruto.

Naruto's room was ridiculously messy. As much as he hated to admit it, Kiba agreed that Sasuke had a point. Empty ramen containers and milk cartons lay everywhere. Half open trash bags, bento boxes, comics, and clothes lay on top of them, forming a second layer.

"Oi, do you ever clean around here?" Kiba complained, stepping around a bag of potato chips.

"Oh, not you too." Naruto delved into the mess and managed to find the knob of his top drawer. He yanked it open and rummaged around. "I'm a boy living on my own. What do you expect?"

Kiba sighed and took a seat on the edge of Naruto's bed. At least he had changed the sheets.

"Found it." Naruto triumphantly withdrew a round bottle made of what looked like brown plastic. He screwed the lid open with some difficulty, filling Kiba's sensitive nose with the pungent scent of herbs. He sniffed suspiciously as Naruto approached him.

"Hey, lay down and take off your pants," Naruto said, dipping his finger into the salve, "I'll put some on for you."

Kiba's face turned bright red. "I can do it myself," he mumbled.

"No, I'll do it."

"Naruto!"

Kiba yelped as Naruto pushed him down onto the bed. With his free hand, Naruto skillfully unhooked the front of Kiba's pants and yanked it down with his boxers. Kiba tried to scramble away, but Naruto was already lifting his bare legs up.

"Hey! Stop!"

"God, the skin is all red. Spread your legs a little Kiba, I can't reach like this."

Blushing like mad, Kiba obeyed, praying for it to be over soon. Already, he felt the familiar knot tightening in his lower stomach as he felt Naruto's eyes swivel over his naked half. He shivered when he felt Naruto's finger gently probing his ass, rubbing the soothing salve over the burning skin.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Naruto whispered. His voice was suddenly husky.

"N-no. Hurry up!" Kiba snapped in embarrassment.

Naruto gulped. He was suddenly very aware of Kiba's slim ankles in his wrists. His swollen hole was a seductive shade of pale red.

"Kiba!" Naruto grabbed his friend by the shoulders and looked pleadingly down at him. "Let's do it once!"

"Are you kidding?" Kiba yelled, his alarm building. "it's in the middle of the afternoon!"

"Just a little bit…" Naruto gasped, already feeling the front of his pants tighten. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Kiba's.

"Stop…" Kiba protested weakly before his tongue was swallowed by Naruto. Naruto clambered up onto the bed, removing Kiba's jacket.

"Naruto—" Kiba was cut off by another kiss.

"Bend on all fours, Kiba," Naruto said breathlessly. Kiba hesitated. "Please, Kiba. I'm dying over here."

Kiba glanced down at Naruto's crotch. He hesitantly reached out and rubbed his hand against Naruto's incredibly hard cock. Nartuo emitted a low moan, panting like an animal in heat.

"God…Kiba, don't do that."

Kiba had no idea what to do. He felt his own cock starting to harden at Naruto's wanton face and aggressive advances. But in the end, it was just sex, wasn't it?

"I'm not sure…"

Naruto groaned again. "Lend me your legs a bit then."

"What? Naruto!"

Naruto flipped Kiba over onto all fours and hastily ripped off his jersey. Unzipping his pants, he slid is erection between Kiba's thighs.

"Oh…god…" Naruto started to thrust his hips forward. Kiba cried out as Naruto's cock slid against his sensitive balls and inner thighs. Naruto bent over and kissed Kiba's back, sliding his tongue down the ridges of his spine.

"Ha…ah…ugh…Naruto…" Kiba gasped between thrusts. The friction between Naruto's throbbing member and his sack felt so good he was actually giddy. Sometime in the middle, Naruto's hand wrapped around Kiba and started to pump him gently.

Naruto's teeth sank into Kiba's shoulder. He suckled the skin, leaving behind a red mark. Kiba shuddered in pleasure.

"Tighten your legs Kiba."

Kiba obeyed without hesitation. He bent over and thrust his hips back onto Naruto, grinding against him.

"Kiba…I'm close…"

"Naruto…me too…ha…"

Naruto's thumb pressed down on Kiba's flushed tip.

"Ah! Ahhh!"

"Kiba…cumming!"

Naurto's seed sprayed across Kiba's open belly. The two boys collapsed onto the sheets, suddenly exhausted. Kiba could feel Naruto's warm breath blow down the back of his neck. His own satisfaction encased him in a warm glow.

"Man…that felt damn good," Naruto said, sliding off of Kiba. Kiba lay face down on the bed, facing the mess spread across Naruto's floor. The bed creaked as Naruto slid off, wiping himself off and redressing.

"You wanna sleep here tonight Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Your bed is too small," Kiba said half-heartedly.

"Are you okay?" Two blue orbs peered at him anxiously. Fighting the urge to kiss him, Kiba blew on Naruto's nose, making the other boy scrunch up his eyes and stumbled backwards.

"I'm fine," the brunette said, grabbing his clothes.

"Okay…" Naruto turned and stared at the mess. "Might as well do some cleaning then. That bastard, Sasuke, will probably complain if I don't."

_ Sasuke_

The name made Kiba's heart pang. With jealousy? Uncertainty? Suddenly he couldn't stand being in the room. The same room Naruto and Sasuke had made love. The Uchiha's presence suddenly seemed to surround Kiba, suffocating him.

"I'm going home," Kiba said abruptly. He grabbed his jacket and stumbled off the bed.

"Already? You should rest a bit." Naruto gazed at Kiba with concerned confusion. Concern. Why were his eyes always so kind?

"No, I'm going home!" Kiba's voice came out more harshly than he intended.

"Na, Kiba—"

"Don't touch me!"

Kiba ran out the door feeling the back of his eyes tighten. He wouldn't cry. He wasn't some broken hearted high school girl. But when he heard Naruto calling after him it felt as if somebody was ripping his insides in half.


	3. Chapter 3

"Na, Kiba."

_Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him._

"Naaaaaa, Kibaaaaa!"

"WHAT?!" Kiba finally roared, irritation marks appearing on both temples. Naruto had appeared at his window first thing in the morning and had insistently followed him around since. Now the sun was high in the sky and his resolve to ignore the blonde was dissipating with the morning mist.

"Na, Na, I'm sorry. Does your butt still hurt?"

"Idiot!" Kiba slapped his hands over Naruto's mouth. "Don't say that!"

Naruto's lips moved under Kiba's palms. "Don say wut?" he asked, his voice muffled. He looked genuinely confused.

"Nevermind."

Kiba inwardly groaned. There was no way he was ever going to shake Naruto off at this rate. His tenacious friend hadn't changed a bit in the last three years. Akamaru growled at Naruto, sensing his master's displeasure, but Naruto barely seemed to notice.

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto suddenly said excitedly, "if I treat you to some ramen will you stop being mad at me?"

Kiba sighed at his immaturity. Even Jiraiya hadn't managed to knock that out of him. "Only you like ramen enough to think it solves all problems."

Naruto's face fell. Kiba suddenly felt bad. He shouldn't give Naruto such a hard time when the other boy didn't even know about his feelings.

"Okay, okay," he finally conceded. "But only if you treat me to dango for dessert."

Naruto grinned, his eyes brightening. "Okay," he agreed easily. "Let's go!"

Before Kiba could react, Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Ichiruka ramen. His hands were warm.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba protested. But when the other boy smiled his childish smile back at him, he found no heart to tug his hand away

As the two boys seated themselves, the familiar gruff welcome greeted them. As Naruto ordered, Kiba rested his chin in his hand and stared off into space. Maybe it was okay to stay this way for a while. Later on he could confess. Maybe. The thought cheered Kiba. His bliss soon evaporated, however, with a new arrival.

"Sasuke kun!" Ayame greeted.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned.

The pale faced Uchiha entered the ramen shop. Kiba immediately stiffened and felt Akamaru's hackles raised underneath his hand. Sasuke stared back at him and their eyes locked; black on brown. A small smirk darted across Sasuke's lips.

"I thought you might be here," he told Naruto. "With dog boy too I see."

Akamaru showed his teeth and growled. Naruto remained oblivious to the tension, as usual.

"It's rare to look for me," Naruto responded suspiciously, "what's up with you?"

"Is it a crime for me to eat ramen once in a while?"

Sasuke took the other seat beside Naruto and ordered a miso ramen. Kiba wanted to run. He wanted to tear out of the ramen place, so fast that neither Naruto nor Sasuke would be able to see him. Like the wind, he would rip through town and find a secluded spot where he could calm himself down.

But he bit his lip and took a sip of water. He knew it was because he didn't want to leave Naruto and Sasuke alone. Akamaru whined for them to leave but Kiba gave a slight shake of his head.

"Hey Naruto, come to my place tonight."

The words were soft so Ayame and Old man Teuchi wouldn't hear. But every word dropped into Kiba's hearing like a boulder, weighing down on his chest.

"Yeah, okay."

Kiba froze.

"Na, Kiba," Naruto turned, "you wanna come too?" Sasuke looked on Kiba's flushed reactions with amusement.

"Um…no thanks," he replied very quietly. He stood up. He didn't think he could stay. The hurt was building up like a storm, threatening to spill over.

"Where are you going? Oi, Kiba!"

Kiba was already gone. He ran blindly through the streets of Konoha, rushing past confused faces that blurred in his teary eyes. He was an idiot. Naruto was an idiot. Sasuke was…

He ran until his lungs gave out and collapsed somewhere in the middle of the woods. He leaned against a tree, breathing in ragged gasps, tears streaming down his face. Akamaru was suddenly there, licking his face and nudging his soft head against Kiba's stomach. He wrapped his arms around his best friend's neck and cried into the thick fur.

"I should have listened to you," he sobbed, "I should have left."

"Hey, dog boy!"

Kiba abruptly cut off his tears as the loathed voice entered his hearing. He could see a shadow lingering at the edge, twenty or twenty five feet away. Sasuke. Akamaru immediately went into the defense mode, jumping in front of Kiba and snarling ferociously at the intruder.

"Don't come any nearer," Kiba warned.

"Heh. Is that how you treat somebody who's doing a favor?"

"What favor?" Kiba growled, anger turning his vision red. Damn Sasuke. Damn him.

He could make out Sasuke leaning against a tree and crossing his arms. "A favor for Naruto."

Kiba's heart shuddered at the name.

"What about him?" he challenged.

Sasuke sighed. "He was forced to go on a mission. It's not like I wanted to chase after you, geez. Naruto says," here Sasuke lowered his voice and imitated Naruto's familiar speech impediment, "Tell Kiba to wait for me until I get back. Tell him to meet me at my apartment around six or seven and I'll definitely come for him!"

Returning his normal voice, Sasuke sounded bored. "That's all."

Kiba's head was reeling. "Fine," he said coldly, "I got the message. Now leave."

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine, not like I want to stick around."

When he could no longer catch Sasuke's scent, Akamaru settled down and rested his head in Kiba's lap. Kiba stroked him behind the ears.

_I'll definitely come for you!_

And he knew he would be there


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba could not calm the rage that bubbled up inside him. _Definitely come for me?_ He thought violently, _yeah right you knuckled headed liar!_

He had waited. And waited. Now it was approaching nine and Naruto still had not showed up. He had been played for a fool. He kicked at a pebble in his path sending it skidding against the fence. Naurto. Akamaru whined at his master's side worriedly.

"I'm okay boy," Kiba assured him. "C'mon, let's go back home."

The two turned to head back to the Inazuka compound when a blurred shape crashed into Kiba, almost sending him toppling over. He rubbed his shoulder where the other had hit and scowled.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he snapped, his sour mood making his words sounds harsher than he intended.

"Sorry Kiba!" With a start, he recognized Sakura's pink head bobbing anxiously up and down as she brushed off her knees.

"Sakura? No, ummm... I should also have been looking more carefully." Kiba rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"It's Naruto!"

Kiba's eyes widened. "What happened?" he asked slowly making sure the emotions roiling at the bottom of his stomach did not reach his voice. Sakura barely seemed to notice the negative effects the mention of Naruto seemed to have on Kiba. She looked distractedly past him instead, anxious to be off.

"He was sent out on a mission with Sasuke and Lee but they were ambushed on the way back. Apparently Sasuke and Lee are okay but Naruto is badly injured. Tsunade sama needs me right away at the hospital right now." The words came out in a giant rush. Kiba stared uncomprehendingly at Sakura.

"Naruto is…injured?" he whispered.

"Yes," Sakura said impatiently, "Sorry I have to go!" She ran past Kiba and soon disappeared from view. Kiba stared at her receding back.

Akamaru whined and knocked his large head against Kiba's leg, breaking his shock induced trance. Kiba absentmindedly reached down to rub his friend's soft head.

"Akamaru…let's go see Naruto."

…

When Kiba reached the waiting area in front of the operating room he found Lee and Sasuke already there. They were both dirty and bruised but otherwise seemed unhurt. Sasuke's dark eyes met Kiba as he entered.

"Kiba san." Lee stood up politely. Sasuke broke off the glare and settled with staring with great interest at the floor.

Just then, the doors to the operation room opened and Tsunade appeared with a team of masked medics behind her. Kiba recognized Sakura's unusual blue-green eyes at the far right. Two more medics followed them out, rolling a gurney carrying Naruto out with them.

"Naurto san!" Lee exclaimed, rushing to the gurney. Sasuke followed, an uncharacteristic expression of alarm decorating his pale features.

"Oi, usura tonkachi," he said gruffly, peering down at his friend's still face. Naruto's bare upper body bore multiple bandages. They swathed around both his upper arms, across his chest, and when the medics removed the sheets to transfer him into a hospital room Kiba could see left leg had also been firmly wrapped.

"He should be good to go in a week or so," Tsunade said, pulling off her surgical mask. "Just make sure he gets plenty of rest during that time."

Leaving the three boys to sit by Naruto until he woke, Tsunade exited the room with the medics, Sakura following closely after her.

"The Kyuubi's healing powers are amazing," Sakura remarked in a low voice.

"Indeed. Regular humans injured that badly would have died for sure," conceded Tsunade.

Sakura took in a deep breath, allowing her tensed muscles to relax as the surgery was over and her friend was very much alive.

"You did well," Tsunade complimented as Sakura moved to follow them into the staff room. "You're dismissed for the day. Go take a break."

"Thank you Tsunade sama," Sakura said, pleased by the rare compliment. She stripped off the surgical gear with a liberating sense of freedom and she exited the hospital with a bounce in her step.

_I'll go home and take a bath and then…_

Suddenly, Sakura recalled the expression Kiba had made when she had mentioned Naruto. She stopped and glanced back up at the window of Naruto's hospital room. The expression had been one she had never expected much less see the tough dog boy make. It had almost reminded her of a puppy losing who had lost its owner.

_Eh, whatever_. _I probably imagined it._

Meanwhile, the hospital room was pervaded with an awkward silence. Lee looked back and forth between Sasuke and Kiba who would glance at each other then quickly look away with equally irked expressions. He wondered what had happened between the two boys but knew better than to broach the sensitive topic.

"What happened?" Kiba finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Stuff," Sasuke snapped.

"We were on the way back to Konoha when a group of unmarked shinobi attacked us out of nowhere," Lee said quickly as Kiba's eyes flashed dangerously. "They weren't very strong but…" he suddenly trailed off, glancing nervously at Sasuke.

"I was…preoccupied and Naruto took a major attack for me," Sasuke conceded guiltily. His normally cold expression was ridden with shame. Kiba's stare immediately traveled to the seal on Sasuke's neck. It must have acted up again.

The three boys lapsed into silence again. Lee stood up and cleared his throat. "I'll…be going home now since his condition has stabilized. Kiba, would you like me to tell your family you will be home late?"

"If it's not too much trouble…thanks." Kiba grinned in gratitude. His feelings about Naruto and Sasuke were still in turmoil and he was thankful he wouldn't have to leave Naruto, even unconscious, alone with Sasuke. Lee nodded back and exited the room quietly, sighing in relief as he left the tension of the room. He would deliver his message to Kiba's family then go off to train, maybe with Neji. He hadn't seen his pale eyed friend for a few days and wondered how much stronger he had gotten.

Kiba looked at Naruto's peaceful face. He had become handsome in the last three years; enough to turn heads when he walked down the street. His bright hair fell in long locks over his long face and Kiba had to fight the urge to brush them out of the way.

"Sasuke," he said then hesitated. The opaque eyes darted towards him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped impatiently.

"Do you love Naruto?" Kiba finally burst out. He saw Sasuke's jaw visibly clench, straining to regain his composure.

"And if I did?"

"Well, do you?"

A strange expression crossed Sasuke's face.

"Not the same way you do," he said looking away. "We're fuck buddies. He's my best friend. That's all." Sasuke stood up. Kiba stared at him.

"You know," Sasuke said slowly. Reluctantly maybe. "If you just tell him he won't sleep with me anymore.

A lonely expression filled his face. Oh. So that was it. Sasuke, the fearless Uchiha, the cold outcast, longed for human comfort. Naruto had saved him from the darkness so he reached out for Naruto. The blonde boy with the strange power of moving people.

"I'm leaving too." Sasuke abruptly stood. He paused at the door. "Visiting hours already ended. You'll be in trouble if you get found out."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Sasuke disappeared into the shadows, shutting the door carefully behind him. Akamaru had fallen asleep. Kiba gently nudged him awake.

"You can go home, boy," he whispered.

Akamaru protested.

"I'm fine. Go on."

With a doubtful glance at Kiba, Akamaru leaped out the window, almost getting stuck in the frame. He kept forgetting how large he had grown. Kiba laughed softly. He reached out a placed his hand on Naruto's cheek.

_I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba found himself being shaken awake.

"Oi, Kiba! Kibaaaaa!"

"Hrm…" Kiba sleepily rubbed his eyes and glanced up to find two bright blue eyes hovering over him anxiously.

"You awake?" Naruto asked. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep there."

Kiba jerked up; suddenly aware he had been sleeping with his head pillowed by Naruto's injured leg. "Sorry," he mumbled apologetically.

"No, it's fine!" Naruto said quickly, taken aback by the sudden movement. "Hey, I'm the one who should be sorry. I made you wait, didn't I?"

"It's nothing."

It had been three hours of pure torture but Kiba said nothing.

"It's not nothing." Naruto winced as he pulled himself onto his elbows. Kiba unconsciously reached out to help him sit up, arms supporting Naruto's weight.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"It's nothing," Kiba said again, quickly drawing back his arms.

Naruto sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. "You're mad again aren't you? Why did you run out on me like that, Kiba? I was worried sick through the mission."

Kiba bit his lip. Naruto glanced at his friend's troubled face and gently placed a bandaged hand on his cheek.

"Na, Kiba, let's do it again."

Kiba looked at him in shock. Then his eyes softened and he clutched Naruto's hand.

"We're in a hospital," Kiba muttered.

"These beds are sturdier than they look." Naruto leaned in and kissed Kiba, their tongue intertwining.

_Why the hell not?_ Kiba thought and kicked off his shoes. Naruto unzipped the front of Kiba's jacket, tongues still locked, and Kiba allowed it to fall carelessly to the floor. Climbing awkwardly onto the bed into Naruto's waiting arms; Kiba straddled Naruto's legs, wrapping his own around the other boy's waist. Their breaths were equally heavy when they broke apart again, staring intensely at each other.

"Nnngh." Naruto's hands snaked its way up Kiba's shirt, pulling the material slowly over Kiba's head. As Naruto sucked gently on his nipples, Kiba buried his nose into the fluffy blonde hair, entangling his fingers through the golden locks. Naruto's tongue darted against his collarbones, sliding against the sensitive skin behind his ears.

"Kiba… let me taste you."

"…okay."

In the tight confines of the hospital bed, Naruto flipped Kiba over, yanking off his own shirt in the process. Clutching the railings on the side of the bed, Kiba allowed Naruto to pull off his pants. Naruto's mouth slid down Kiba's chest, down to his navel, his hand stroking the hard bump that rose beneath Kiba's underwear. He was rewarded with a low moan.

"Naruto…"

"Mm…you're already so wet." Naruto teased the outline of Kiba's cock, massaging his inner thighs, until the other boy was shivering with lust.

"Naruto…" Kiba pleaded.

"I got it."

Naruto slid off Kiba's underwear and started to suck him, his tongue probing the sensitive opening to his urethra and sliding underneath the neck. Kiba gasped as Naruto took his entire length in his mouth, the head hitting Naruto's rooftop. Kiba squeezed his thighs involuntarily around the blond head.

"Nnngh…ah…Naruto…let me…I want to lick you too," Kiba exhaled.

Naruto looked up, his eyes clouded with desire. "Sorry Kiba," he breathed, "I don't think I can wait that long."

Kiba groaned as he felt Naruto loosening his opening, fingers brushing against his prostrate. Naruto slicked his fingers down with Kiba's precum and his own saliva.

"Enough…put it in, Naruto."

"What if I hurt you again?"

Kiba smiled wanly. "You won't. It feels way too damn good."

Naruto's eyes widened. He grabbed Kiba's legs and pulled them onto his broad shoulders. Kiba moaned appreciatively as he felt Naruto's erection rub against the rim of his opening.

"I'm going in," Naruto gasped.

As Naruto thrusted deep into Kiba's insides, the brunette cried out, the sudden feeling of being filled overwhelming him. The simultaneous pain and the pleasure rolled throughout his body in waves. Naruto bent over and showered Kiba's face, chest, and neck, with kisses to distract his partner from the pain.

"God…you're big," Kiba finally managed after he took a moment to get used to the feeling.

"Thanks…for the compliment." Naruto pulled Kiba's legs apart. "Gonna move now."

Slowly, Naruto started to thrust his hips. "Relax Kiba…can't move if you're clenching so tightly."

Kiba whimpered as he felt Naruto's thrusts go more deeply. He clung to Naruto's sweaty back, fingernails breaking skin and drawing blood.

"That's it," Naruto encouraged. He pleasured Kiba's front as well, causing the other boy to spasm.

The thrusting continued. Naruto was going crazy from Kiba's heated insides squeezing around his length. He was approaching his limit soon.

"Kiba…"

"Oh…Naruto…" Kiba was also going wild with a pleasure he hadn't known existed in the mortal world. "I love you!" he shouted as he climaxed.

Naurto's cum filled his insides. Kiba shuddered as Naruto pulled out slowly. Both boys were breathing heavily from exertion.

"You…love me?" Naruto repeated.

Kiba suddenly realized what he had said. "No! I mean…" he looked away.

"That's…"

Kiba squeezed his eyes shut. _Here comes the rejection_.

"That's great!"

_What?_ Kiba stared at Naruto. The blonde's face was filled with euphoria. Naruto laughed out loud and tackled Kiba playfully, nudging his nose into the brunette's shoulder. "Kiba loves me!" he shouted hapilly, "Kiba really loves me!"

"Shhhh!" Kiba slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth to muffle his voice. "Naruto, we're going to be found out!"

Naruto seized Kiba's hand and kissed it. "I love you too!" he said a bit more quietly, barely repressing the excitement in his voice. "I love you Inazuma Kiba!"

_Eh?_

"Kiba…let's do it on more time," Naruto said, placing his hand between Kiba's legs. Kiba was still confused. He stared at the blue eyed boy.

"You…love me?" he gaped, "since when?"

"I dunno." Naruto shrugged, "since forever? Who cares?" He kissed the puzzled Kiba's forehead. "Na, Kiba, you wanna try riding me?"

"Are you nuts?" Kiba hissed, "we just came!"

"I can go again though." Kiba gasped as he felt Naruto's hardened length rub against his own cock.

"You horny bastard!"

"Ehehehe…please, Kiba?" Naruto held up his bandaged arms. "I can't balance well like this."

Kiba sighed, knowing full well he would give in.

….

"Ugh…" Kiba slowly lowered himself onto Naruto's cock, balancing himself on Naruto's bandaged chest. Naruto wrapped his hands around Kiba's waist, supporting his weight.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine….oh…ah!" Kiba finally swallowed Naruto's entire length. "What about you?" Kiba gently touched Naruto's injuries.

"I'm better than ever. Kiba?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to start moving now."

Kiba's legs tightened around Naruto's waist as the other boy started to move.

"Am I hitting your sweet spot, Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…ah!" Kiba arced his back, clinging to Naruto's neck. He felt as if his body were on fire; burning where they were connected, and burning where his heart throbbed. "Feels good."

Naruto thrust his hips up into his new lover. The two made love desperately, as if their physical actions could convey the heat they felt in their chests.

The thrusting went on much longer this time. Kiba's mind was filled with the rhythm of Naruto's movements as he started to move his hips as well, drawing a satisfying moan from the blonde.

"Kiba…I love you…love you!"

_I can finally say it_

"Naruto…love you…I love you so damn much!"

Naruto came a second time, his essence flooding Kiba's insides. The brunette came to his final orgasm and rolled off, completely satisfied and exhausted. He covered Naruto's lips with his own, tongue sliding awkwardly against Naruto's teeth.

_Hear me _

_ Feel me_

_ Want me_

_ Need me_

_ As much as I need you_

"I love you," Kiba said again. He snuggled against Naruto's comforting warmth. He felt the other boy wrap his strong arm around him

"I love you."

…

**Omake**

Kiba woke the next morning to the light shining directly into his eyes. Disoriented, he tried to shift over and turn his back to the annoying sun when he was stopped by another body. Naruto stirred in his sleep, his hair turning golden in the early morning.

A rush of warmth flooded Kiba. Lovers. He played with the word and decided it made him unbearably happy.

"Nngh…Kiba?"

Naruto's eyes blinked open.

"Morning."

"Morning."

Naruto rolled over and kissed Kiba on the cheek.

"My hips hurt," Kiba moaned. He shifted gingerly in Naruto's arms.

"Grgh…I'll carry you then." Naruto sat up and glanced around the room. His eyes landed on the clock and shot open.

"Kiba, it's twelve already!"

Kiba jumped. The two boys stared at each other.

"Do you think anybody saw us?"

"I dunno…"

"Oh god…"

Meanwhile, unknown to the boys, Sakura sat with Lee and Sasuke outside the room, looking more than a little irritable.

"Do you think they realized yet?" Lee asked nervously.

Sakura's eyes flashed. "I'm going to smack them so hard they won't wake up till next week!" she swore, pounding her fist into her open palm. "How dare they do something so indecent in the hospital!"

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. The two boys had a world of pain coming to them.


End file.
